


Fin tireur

by malurette



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Double Drabble, Guns, M/M, Masturbation, Unrequited
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des effets secondaires de l'entraînement au stand de tir sur JJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fin tireur

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Fin tireur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FAKE  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jimmy Jeremy Adams ; JJ/Dee  
>  **Genre :** obsessif  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Matō Sanami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Avertissement :** un peu crack ?  
>  **Prompt :** FAKE – "masturbation"  
> (fandom proposé par Camille_Miko pour un mème à kink avec des kinks secrets – ici masturbation ; été ‘09)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 200

En revenant du stand de tir, JJ s’accorde une bonne douche pour se débarrasser de l’odeur de poudre et de la sueur. Ça n’est pourtant pas très physique comme entraînement et en général il fait ça cool... sauf quand il est en compagnie. Et là, l’excitation ressentie quand il manie son arme peut atteindre des niveaux incroyables (mais sans que ça affecte son efficacité, attention !)

Il a fait un score parfait, comme d’habitude. Dee ne se débrouille pas trop mal, mais n’est pas au top pour autant (argh ! Même Randy est meilleur que lui !)  
Sauf qu’à vrai dire JJ s’en fiche. Dee est bien assez bon tel qu’il est. Sa main fermée sur la crosse, son doigt sur la gâchette, son visage concentré... ah, ça l’excite !

Et s’il n’est pas si bon, he bien, tant pis. Ou peut-être tant mieux. Si besoin est, dans le feu de l’action, JJ le protègera ! Au péril de sa vie ! En faisant démonstration de ses talents de tireur inégalés et forcera son admiration ! Oui, oh oui !  
De ces mains et avec cette arme...

Seul sous la douche, rêvant à Dee, JJ marque un nouveau score avec un tout autre genre de pistolet.


End file.
